


The Seven Thousand Days

by damalur



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Skraw Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damalur/pseuds/damalur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where have you gone, our Furiosa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Thousand Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fujiidom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiidom/gifts).



> Implications of rape and one scene of self-mutilation, both about on par with the movie.

The first lesson Furiosa learns is the parable of the desert: _A woman walks into the wasteland alone. She dies, and her name is forgotten._

She walks into the desert. She walks into the desert. She cuts the chain.

 

-

 

She cuts the chain: they take her and cage her, they put her in a pen with other woman and other girl-children, they brand her on the back of the neck. In the old world, men branded cattle. In the new world, they brand stock of a different sort.

Her mother dies. Her mother walks into a desert where Furiosa cannot follow. Her mother cuts the chain.

 

-

 

Her brand scabs over; she touches the back of her neck and remembers the burn and cages it in her chest, behind her ribs, in a space no one can touch, but the ember sits there, smoldering, scorching her from the inside out. It burns away the green, and the memory of green, and the hope of green, until all that remains inside her is raw and red and hot.

They dress the girl-children in white and take them, one by one, from the pen. Pretty children, sturdy children; not a half-life or wretch among them. Furiosa understands. _A woman walks into the wasteland alone and finds a monster waiting. She cries, but her name is forgotten._

She finds a sharp rock in a pile of refuse, braces her arm between two slats of the pen, and starts to saw. She takes off her arm. She cuts the chain.

 

-

 

She kills her way up. Anti-seeds, all red, plant them in someone's chest and watch 'em die. It feeds the fury in her chest. One man, one bullet, an end to all argument and all thought. The things she does make her shudder in her sleep, but she paints her face with oil and walks straight-backed to send people to the wasteland. She sends them to the desert; they die, their names forgotten, and Furiosa is lauded as Imperator. They die. They die. She kills them. She cuts the chain.

 

-

 

She meets the wives, kept in a pen, dressed in white, and branded like cattle. At their head is Splendid Angharad, who has never known the desert nor heard the parable of the desert, but who understands. Who killed the world? Who killed the world? Angharad cuts the chain.

 

-

 

The first lesson Furiosa learns is the parable of the desert: _A woman walks into the wasteland alone. She dies, and her name is forgotten._ She learns her lessons well: the last time she goes into the desert, she drives a war rig, and she is not alone. 

They take Joe's face. They take Joe's place. They cut the chain.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Seven Thousand Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852548) by [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor)




End file.
